Laundry Supplies
Dehumidifiers Other than buying an actual dehumidifier or using the Dry function on your apartment’s AC, you can use various moisture absorbing products in Japan to help prevent mold. You are going to want to look for Desiccants or Humectants. You can buy them just about anywhere, but 100 yen store sells them for cheap. There are pretty much two types; reusable packets or one time use pots. Both types should tell you about how many ml of water they will absorb before being fully saturated. Packets :These can be placed all over your apartment, especially in small places like in your dresser drawers amongst your clothes. Some packets come with charcoal in order to minimize possible odors. On most reusable packets there is a small square that should indicated two colors; Blue = dry Pink = Wet. If your packet is “wet” just hang it out in the sun to dry and reuse. Pots / Buckets :Unfortunately, they are one use only, but they are placed in closets and such. There will be a reservoir of water at the bottom, so be sure to put it in a place where it won’t get knocked over. Because these absorb more, you will have to change them less than the packets. Places to Use It *Closet, Bed, Futon, Dresser drawers, In your shoes, Shoe box… Where to Buy *Super Market *Pharmacy *Don Quixote aka Donki *100 yen stores (Daiso, Seria, Can Do…) *DIY store (Homac, Cainz Home…) *Amazon Labels to Look For *Moisture Remove 湿気とり Shitsukitori *Water Remove 水とり　Mizutori *Humectant 調湿剤 Choushitsuzai *Dehumidification 除湿　Joshitsu To keep your bathroom/ shower room dry you may consider keeping the exhaust fan on for ventilation all the time. That is, unless your bathroom has the nifty feature of drying your clothes. Dehumidifiers.jpg Dehumidifiers2.jpg FutonDehumidifier.jpg FutonDehumidifier2.jpg Color Safe Bleaching Detergent If you want an Oxiclean / Clorox II like detergent, I suggest an oxygenated bleach system because it is safe on colors. It can be found at the supermarket, convenience store, pharmacy, and Amazon. Generic brands are also available. Uses (Detergent / Spot remover) *blood stains *grass stains *anything from an organic source (nothing oily) *yellow sweat stains on shirt collars and armpits Application :Use a 50/50 solution of detergent & water in a spray bottle. Spray to desired area and let it sit before washing. When applied, you can see it bubble on contact. For the first time test it on a seam, somewhere you can't see it. Labels to Look For Oxygen based bleach 酸素系漂白剤 Sansokei hyōhakuzai It is color safe 色柄物にも安心 Irogaramono nimo anshin Color Bleach カラーブリーチ Brands *Wide Haiter ワイドハイター *Bright ブライト *Color Bleach カラー　ブリーチ *Lion Color Bleach ライオン　カラー　ブリーチ ColorBleach1.jpg|Bright ColorBleach2.jpg|Wide Haiter ColorBleach3.jpg|Color Bleach , Lion Color Bleach Oil & Grease Removing Detergent If you want something to remove oily greasy stains, a workman’s clothes detergent is great. It is safe on colors and will break up the grease stains before you wash it with a regular load. It can be found at the supermarket, pharmacy, and Amazon. Uses (Presoak / Spot remover) Bike grease, fried food oils, lipstick, deodorant residue which have hardened on the armpits of a shirt (usually from stick deodorants), Vaseline based stains, and other oil based stains. Application For the first time test it on a seam, somewhere you can't see it. Spot cleaning :For really tough stains, you can apply the detergent directly to the stain. However, if you wish to make a spray solution, you can make a 50/50 solution of detergent & water and put it in a spray bottle to sprits the necessary area. Overall stains :Place the garment in a bin, bucket, or sink and add the required amount indicated on the cap. Allow the item to soak for at least 15~20 minutes. Wring out the clothes and then place the clothes in the washer. Wash as normal. Brands Work Clothes 作業服/　作業着/　作業着　Sagyou　Gi All 3 brands below are the same type of product, but their kanji name is slightly different, but all of them mean Work Clothes. OilGreaseDetergent.jpg|Work Clothes Fragrance & Additive Free Detergent If you are looking for a brand that doesn’t have a smell, it is good to start looking at the detergents for babies or eco-friendly. Just keep your eye out for the No Fragrance 無香料label. Of course, if you want to be sure, you can always open up the bottle and give it a whiff. Keep in mind that fragrance free & additive free are two different things. There are some additive free brands that will have a “natural scent” but are good for people with allergies or sensitive skin. Brands Both Fragrance & Additive Free *Arau アラウ Arau *Ecover Zero エコベール ゼロ Ekobēru zero *Pure ピュア Pyua *Ultraウルトラ Urutora *Yashinomi　ヤシノミ Yashinomi Fragrance Free *Fabrush ファブラッシュ Faburasshu Additive Free *Akachan Honpo アカチャンホンポ　Akachanhonpo *Arau アラウ Arau *Bubble Snol シャボン玉スノール Shabontama Sunōru *Fafa Lavo ファーファラボ Fāfarabo *Miyoshi Soap ミヨシ石鹸 Miyoshi sekken *Sarasa さらさ　Sarasa Words to Know *Additive-Free 無添加 Mu Tenka *Detergent For Washing 洗たく用洗剤 Sentaku-Yō Senzai *Detergent 洗剤 Senzai *No Fragrance Formula 香料無配合　Kouryou Mu Haigou *No Fragrance 無香料 Mukouryou *Non-Incense Type 無香タイプ Mukou Taipu *Softener 柔軟剤 Nyūnanzai *Wash 洗たく Sentaku FragranceFreeDetergent1.jpg|Arau FragranceFreeDetergent2.jpg|Yashinomi　ヤシノミ FragranceFreeDetergent3.jpg|Pure ピュア Fragarance Free Detergent - Fabrush.jpg|Fabrush Fragrance Free Detergent - Ecover.jpg|Ecover Fragrance Free Detergent - Fafa Lavo.jpg|Fafa Lavo Fragrance Free Detergent - Shabondama.jpg|Bubble Snol Fragrance Free Detergent - Ultra.jpg|Ultra Additive Free Detergent - Akachan Hanpo.jpg|Akachan Honpo Additive Free Detergent - Arau.jpg|Arau Additive Free Detergent - Miyoshi.jpg|Miyoshi Additive Free Detergent - Sarasa.jpg|Sarasa Detergent for Drying Indoors During the rainy season, Japan can get super humid! This means your clothes, as well as your apartment, may become moldy. Even outside the rainy season, you may want to hang your clothes inside... like, if you don’t want to hang your unmentionables outside for all the world to see. Don’t worry, Japan’s products have got you covered. These types of detergents are made to help combat mold and musty odors when drying inside. The one thing you are going to look for on the bottle/box is for the Room Drying label. It will be pretty well marked. You can buy liquid, powder, or gel detergents. I recommend the liquid detergents because the powder detergents will cake together and sometimes the gel packs will stick together, unless tightly sealed in an airtight package. Labels to Look For *Room Drying 部屋干し Heya Hoshi *Removing Bacteria 除菌　Jokin Brands *Top トップ　 *Ariel アリエール *Attack アタック *Bright ブライト *Bold ボールド ColorBleach1.jpg|Bright DetergentDryingIndoors1.jpg|Ariel アリエール DetergentDryingIndoors2.jpg|Bold ボールド DetergentDryingIndoors3.jpg|Attack アタック DetergentDryingIndoors4.jpg|Top トップ Spot Cleaners Sometimes you have a nasty stain that is just a pain to get rid of. There are only a handful of brands on the market, but they seem to do the job well enough if you catch the stain in good time. If you are looking for the actual “Spray and Wash” brand, it seems you can get it at Costco or Rakuten. For all others, you can get them at your general supermarket or pharmacy. I have seen Oxi Clean spray at Donki. I have seen Attack at a grocery store before. The Wide Haiter is in almost all stores. If you don’t mind it not being a spray, there are brands that you dab on as well. The red Top bottle I see everywhere. You can also make your own spray & wash solutions by diluting detergents and putting it into a spray bottle. Brands *Attack アタック Atakku *Oxi Clean オキシクリーン Okishikurīn *Oxi Clean Gel Stick オキシクリーンジェルスティック Okishikurīn Jeru Sutikku *Spray And Wash スプレインウォッシュ Supurein'u~Osshu *Top トップ Toppu *Wide Haiter ワイドハイたー Waidohaitā Words to Know *Collarエリ Eri *Filth (dirt) 汚れ Yogore *Foam Spray 泡スプレー Awa Supurē *Mud (dirt) ドロ Doro *Sleeve そで Sode *Spray スプレー Supurē *Stain シミ Shimi *Strain Remover シミ取り Shimi-Tori *Stubborn Stain ガンコなシミ Gankonashimi Spray and Wash detergent cleaners.jpg|Spot Cleaners Category:Daily Life Category:Setting Up